


Hope For The Hopeless

by wolfwinds123



Series: Lightning McQueen Died For Ryuji's Sins [4]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akira is a good friend, Akira is done with their shit, Akira is figuring things out, Akira is just tired, Akira just wants to read his book, Cafe Leblanc (Persona 5), Coffee Shops, Diary/Journal, Friendship, Hanging Out, Hope, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Morgana ain't slick, Morgana is more shook that he can actually write than anything, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, Post- Cure For Insomnia, Ryuji "Cars 2 made me gay" Sakamoto timeline compliant, Ryuji and Akira are besties, Ryuji is actually writing in it, Ryuji works at Leblance for extra $$$, basically confirmed, for Ryuji that is, neither is Ryuji, oblivious children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfwinds123/pseuds/wolfwinds123
Summary: Ryuji has started working at Leblanc with Akira to 'make some extra cash'. Akira knows it's just to see Morgana, but at least this means Akira gets to spend time with his bro, so he doesn't mind. But Morgana does (or that's just what he wants you to think).Or: Literally no one is fucking slick. No one can keep their crushes on the downlow and all Akira wants to do is read.





	Hope For The Hopeless

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place like a month or so after [ "A Cure For Insomnia" ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11084274). 
> 
> But in case you didn't read the last one or don't want to, Akira and Ann gave Ryuji a journal to put all of his car-fucking kink related thoughts in so they don't have to get 20 texts a night. Ryuji has taken to it like a duck to water, leaving everyone else p confused. Especially Morgana. 
> 
> And yeah... That sounded basically like a second summary... neat. I don't know what I'm saying anymore, I'm delirious and sleep deprived from finals and final projects. Send help.

Ryuji was many things, but slick was not one of them. 

When he talked to Sojiro about coming by the shop to ‘lend a hand,’ Akira would have to be a complete moron to not know what the blond was really after. He just wanted to see Morgana. 

Akira was honestly surprised when the Boss said he could, though when considering how much Ryuji managed to butter him up with praises like “Oh I wanna be able to woo the ladies just as well as Akira does! And he always brags about how he learned his charms from you and your coffee making. Please teach me your ways!” he really shouldn’t be surprised. Where the normally-- and often painfully-- honest Ryuji learned to lie like that was beyond him. However Akira had a sneaking suspicion that he might be the one to blame. Ever since he first got there, everyone kept telling him to keep his head down and avoid bad influences. Little did they know that Akira was probably the worst influence of all. 

Oops.

Although Ryuji’s intentions might be less than entirely innocent, Akira really didn’t mind. It was nice seeing Ryuji every day during the break, and it was especially nice to no longer be the only one working the cafe. Besides, Ryuji wasn’t calling or texting Akira quite as often anymore. At least not after he was given the journal. This, he supposed, was an unfortunate side effect. However, now that Ryuji was working at the same place as him, Akira got the dose of loud mouthed sunshine he was beginning to miss. The two even got to hang out for a bit after work to play video games and stuff.

So, with all things considered, out of all of Ryuji’s plans, this one was actually pretty nice. Well, for Akira, anyway. With how much Morgana moaned and griped about it whenever Ryuji wasn’t around, he could tell that Morgana was  _ not _ enjoying this. 

“Just who does that moron think he is? Waltzing in and out the store like he runs the place.”

“Well, he technically does. Or at least helps run the place, anyway.” 

Ryuji had just gone home, and now was Morgana’s customary time to complain about him. Akira had taken to reading while this happened, especially since it would normally go on long enough for him to get a few chapters in, at least. There was one time when he even managed to finish an entire book before Morgana finished his rant. 

These were getting ridiculous. His rants were almost on par with Ryuji’s old panicked late night vent sessions, though obviously less so. Maybe Akira should also try picking up a journal for Morgana since that seemed to work so well last time. Could Morgana even write? 

“That’s not the  _ point,  _ Akira! We might as well start charging rent with how often he stays here!”

“Well it’s not like you pay rent either, and you sleep here.”

“But it’s almost like we can’t escape him! He’s everywhere! And what’s up with that dumb journal of his? I’ve never seen him go anywhere without the stupid thing. It’s been like, months!”

“It’s been  _ a _ month, stop exaggerating.”

“Ugh, whatever, that part doesn’t matter! What matters is that I thought he was damn near illiterate with how terrible his Japanese is and all. What, does the dumbass suddenly want to be a writer or something?”

Akira smirked to himself, knowing all too well about what was actually inside of it. “Or something.”

“Ugh,” Morgana groaned, glaring at him, mid pace, from his usual spot by the stairs. “You’re useless.”

“Me?” Akira asked, trying his best not to sound too amused. “What did I do?”

“You bought it for him!”

“So?”

“ _ So _ , I feel like everyone knows what’s inside of it except me. I’m a part of the Phantom Thieves too, you know!” 

Akira rolled his eyes at how bristled and flustered the cat was. Morgana would probably be mortified if he found out what was really inside of it. Well, he supposed that curiosity did kill the cat after all. Besides, he really couldn’t really blame Morgana for being curious. Ryuji was almost obsessed with his notebook. You couldn’t see him go anywhere without the damn thing. Akira wasn’t sure if he should feel proud or guilty that it was his idea in the first place. 

All Ann and him wanted to do was give Ryuji a better outlet. For him to express himself and his feelings in a way that didn’t include calling them at three in the morning. However, he took to it a bit too well. Akira supposed it was because Ryuji was a very passionate person. He would often dedicate himself wholeheartedly to almost anything he cared about. Akira knew this almost single minded dedication used to be geared towards track, then to the Phantom Thieves, and now Morgana. So if that love of his involved writing all of his kinks and sudden sexuality crisis inducing questions into that stupid journal, then it was impossible to believe that Ryuji would end up doing much else. 

“It’s not a Phantom Thieves thing, and you’re really not missing out on much,” Akira said, hoping to change the subject. The last thing he wanted was to be interrogated about the journal by its subject. 

“Still doesn’t mean I want to be left out…” Morgana pouted, but at least he seemed to let the topic go. “Anyway, why is Ryuji working  _ here _ ? He’s never worked a day in his life, and now suddenly he wants to be a barista?” 

“He just wants to earn a little pocket change to help out at home. His mom is working two jobs, going on three, you know? It’s not easy for them, especially not with the prospects of college coming up so soon. Go easy on him.”

That seemed to deflate the irritable feline somewhat. “I know that… Still doesn’t mean he has to work here, though. It’s almost like he’s trying to torture me.”

“Rather egotistical of you to assume that he’s doing this for you.” 

Ryuji totally was though, but he would probably murder Akira if he ever said anything of the sort. 

Morgana just sort of spluttered and glared at him, and Akira wondered if he was blushing under all that fur. “Shut up!”

He just smiled and shook his head at the flustered cat, returning his attention to his book. 

A familiar thud could be heard from across the room, followed by footsteps… pawsteps? Whatever. 

The cushion beside Akira dipped as the little feline figure jumped up to join him. Akira’s grey eyes looked down into his blue. “Ryuji is… he’s weird right? He’s not terrible, but he’s not great. He’s stupid, and loud, and not very good at the whole ‘being subtle’ thing. But… I don’t know… I’m not being too hard on him, am I? Like, he doesn’t hate me… does he?” 

It took everything Akira had in him not to make some quip about how Ryuji must be  _ really _ into hate fucking if that were the case. 

Instead he just placed a hand on his head. “No, I’m sure he doesn’t.”

There was a small and hesitant smile that creeped its way across Morgana’s furry face. “Okay, good.”

The two stayed like that for a bit, Akira returning to his book while stroking the softly purring cat beside him. 

It was hard for Akira not to wonder why Morgana always seemed to be so worried about what Ryuji thought about him. It made it hard for him not to wonder if the feelings Morgana tried to make so abundantly clear were even real. And it was times like this, after long and infuriated rants broke down into softer insecurities, that made it hard for Akira not to wonder if Ryuji had more hope than he thought. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like the day after "A Cure For Insomnia" but I didn't want to post it immediately afterwards cuz I'm anxious and I feel like that'd make me look pathetic. I've written so much for this fucking ship, it's actually ridiculous. I've been writing every day, to the point where writing essays feel easy because... words. 
> 
> That made no sense... But still. I've written so much for this. It's fucking stupid. 
> 
> Anyway, I'm sorry if this felt sort of like a filler fic, and to be fair, it sort of was, since this wasn't every really in the timeline/outline I wrote out for this series. I just didn't know how to start the next one (which I'm like almost done with, but it's fucking almost 4k words??? I'm dead inside) so I wrote this... and here it is. idk, I'm happy with it. 
> 
> So yeah, the next one should be out probably some time next week depending on how soon I finish and edit the shit out of it (I've been writing it on and off between projects and studying so it's kind of a mess), but some big shit is coming soon. I'm hyped. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, more Ryugana coming soon. As always, I'm so fucking sorry.


End file.
